Into the Wild:My Version
by punctured-hearts
Summary: A young cat named Rusty ventures out into the wild after receiving a strange dream from StarClan.This story has a big big twist! I restarted writing it because ever one likes it, it seems that way...
1. Prologue

Into the wild (my version)

Prologue

Day one:

Rusty opened his eyes and did not know where he was, suddenly a she-cat spoke to him. 'Rusty you must go into the forest to see Bluestar'. The she-cat meowed so softly he could barely hear her.

His eyes flew open. He did not know what the dream meant, but he decided to do as he was told. Once he had finished eating he went outside for some air. He jumped on top of the fence. He breathed in a familiar scent then saw his buddy Smudge, 'Hey Rusty' the tom meowed. 'Hey Smudge' he replied. Rusty hopped down from the fence and started to walk towards the forest, but Smudge stopped him and meowed 'Where do you think your going Rusty?' 'I was just going to go in there to find Bluestar' he meowed. 'What!' he hissed 'You cant go in there! Its too dangerous!' 'Only for a bit' meowed Rusty. ' Fine, but if you get hurt it's not my fault.' he meowed with a purr of amusement.

So Rusty went into the forest and suddenly, he was attacked! Though Rusty did not know how to fight, he tried to defend himself. After what seemed like forever the intruder let go. 'You fight well for a kittypet.' it meowed hoarsely.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my editor, SharinganProdigy, for editing my work. She'll be helping me alot through the whole fanfic. :)

It's both of our first fics, so plz be nice and review! Thnx!


	2. The meeting

Chapter One

Rusty looked up at his attacker, and saw a small, grey-striped kit with big, round amber eyes. ' I thought you would've run away yowling for your Twoleg nest. I'm surprised! So, how'd you get lost, kittypet? Did you think you saw your kittypet crowfood?'

Rusty glared at the strange wildcat. ' No, I was actually looking for Bluestar.' Rusty's eyes shot over to the bush where two wildcats had just appeared. The silverish-blue cat then meowed. ' I am Bluestar, and why are you looking for me young kittypet?'

'Well I sort of had a dream last night. A she-cat told me to go out into the wild and find a cat named Bluestar, so I've found you but I don't know what I'm suppose to do now.' He meowed a little too fast. 'Well then, what is your name young kittypet?' she asked. 'It- it's Rusty' he meowed nervously while stammering. 'Well then Rusty I've seen you've already meet Graypaw here.' she meowed while glaring at the kit. 'And this is lionheart, Graypaw's mentor.'

Suddenly Graypaw hissed in my ear, 'He is the one training me to become a warrior for my clan!'

'Thank you for the introduction Graypaw.' He meowed sarcastically. Bluestar was the one to speak next. 'Rusty you did very well defending your self against Graypaw, how would you like to join Thunderclan?'

'Um I don't know about that but…'

'That's ok. Lionheart, lead the way back please'

'Wait!' Rusty yowled. 'Can I at least think about your offer?'

'Sure tomorrow at dawn Lionheart will be here to take your answer.

A/N: I'm relly sorry for these chappies to be so short so dont hate me for this just read and review. Thx. Frenstar


	3. The answer

Chapter two

A/N: I have picked my idea………………… this chapter (and some to come) is dedicated to Grayfrost thank you. And now on to the chapter (and I promise the next poll will not be on its own chapter page. you know what upsets me? Rainy days that's what it is today rainy (12/7/06).

Rusty woke it was the day he told Lionheart his answer. The problem is he doesn't know yet! He decided to step outside for a bit, it is a beautiful day he thought out loud. Rusty thought very hard about his decision.

'Hey Smudge; you know how I went into the forest rite? Well I meet these cats, they asked me to join their clan.'

'What! But that means leaving me! I don't want you to go, but I guess there is no stopping you.

Well you're correct I'm joining Thunderclan, goodbye Smudge have a good time with the new house cat.' he meowed calmly.

'But it wont be the same' he wined.

I'm sorry Smudge but I must go, maybe I will see you again one day.

Rusty stepped out into the forest; he heard rustling in the bushes 'Lionheart?' he asked

'Yes Rusty but am I alone?' he meowed

He opened up his mouth and took a breath in, 'No' Rusty mewed 'there is some other cat I do not know of.'

'Good' Lionheart mewed while stepping out of the bushes, 'this is Whitestorm; he is one of the more experienced warriors.'

Rusty dipped his head in respect. 'I have come to join Thunderclan.

'I know' he meowed 'I heard you talking to your kittypet friend who seems to not want to say good bye'

'No he did not' Rusty mewed 'I knew him since kithood, he…'

'Well let's get on our way then.' Lionheart interrupted.


	4. The first day

A/N: this chapter is much longer then all the rest so far so R&R.

Chapter three

Rusty was worried to death what would his new clan think about him… Rusty began to panic.

'Rusty I can smell your fear, calm down and hurry up me and Whitestorm are waiting for you.' Lionheart said angrily

'Yes Lionheart' Rusty mewed in shock.

On that moment on Rusty hurried not wanting to get Lionheart angry again.

'We're here Rusty' Whitestaorm mewed looking at him like he had regrets on rusty being a part of the clan, Rusty looked away. As the walked into camp it seemed as everyone was staring at him like he was a mouse standing in front of so many cats, he looked up he saw so many cats he'd never seen this many cats in his six moons of age.

'I see Rusty has decided to come join us after all.' Rusty heard Bluestar's voice behind him.

'Yes' Rusty tried to sound bold 'I wont let you down Bluestar'

'Very well Rusty I shall give you your name until you become a full warrior of Thunderclan, Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high rock.' She waited until all the cats had arrived in the clearing, and then she spoke. 'As you all know by now rusty has come to join Thunderclan, he will…'

' He smells of kittypet! We cant bring in a kittypet he'll be to weak' a cat from the crowed yowled.

'Dustpelt this kittypet is not as weak as he looks, he does not know ho to fight but he can defend him self fine, all he needs is a mentor and he will be a warrior when he is ready to become one.' 'Rusty, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Firepaw in honor of your flame colored pelt.' She mewed. And then she turned away.

Graypaw ran up to him, looking happy, 'great name Firepaw!' he meowed.

'Ya it's great!' some other cat meowed.

Firepaw turned around to see a cat with dark black stripes.

'Hi my name is longtail, welcome to Thunderclan, sorry about Darkstripe he thinks cats how aren't clanborn are worthless' meowed Longtail

'That's ok' Firepaw mewed.

'Hey Firepaw how about me and Longtail give you a tour of the camp!' Graypaw meowed 'come on lets get started before it gets dark out!

Firepaw couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. 'Ok, ok I'm coming he replied.

'This is the nursery where the queens and kits sleep. As Firepaw walked by he smelled warm milk, he remembered his mother and sisters…' he shook his head, he was a clancat now, he can't think about that.

'This is where warriors eat, and over there is where they eat, they walked further as Graypaw and longtail showed him where every thing was except the territory outside the camp, it was the mentors job to do that.

Longtail left to eat with the warriors ate, Graypaw and Firepaw walked over to where the apprentices eating place was, sat down and ate.

* * *

Sandpaw's POV

'Hey Sandpaw, that new apprentice is a kittypet, hey ugly isn't he?' meowed Dustpaw

'Oh sorry Dustpaw I wasn't listing, what did you say?' she meowed with something on her mind.

Actually Sandpaw didn't listen because she did not want to respond to this horrible comment, she did not think Firepaw was ugly he was probably a nice tom like most others. I think I should talk to him she decided, but then Dustpaw glared at her and stalked away, had he seen her looking oddly at Firepaw? Was he jealous of Firepaw? Does Dustpaw like me? She asked her self. No she thought he can't be we're just good friends… rite?

She walked over to Firepaw and mewed kindly ' Hi I'm Sandpaw I'm an apprentice like you even though I'm older then you. I started training not long before you and Graypaw.' She looked around and saw Dustpaw then she quickly meowed goodbye and raced off.

* * *

Firepaw's POV

Firepaw looked at Graypaw oddly ' um… is she always like that?'

'You mean talking fast and then running off like that? Nope never ever have I seen her like that usually she is a follower of Dustpaw with mean jokes' he mewed

Just then a beautiful young she cat walked out of the medicine cat den, 'who is that?' Firepaw asked dazed off into space.

That would be the medicine cat Spottedleaf, she is young and pretty, Darkstipe on the other hand is neither young nor pretty. Graypaw laughed.

He and Graypaw went into the apprentice den and Firepaw lay awake while Graypaw fell fast asleep. Then he saw Sandpaw he meet her eyes and she smiled and pointed her head outside and went there so he followed wondering why she had asked him to head outside.

He found her in the middle of the clearing, he walked up to her and she began to speak.

'Hi Firepaw I'm sorry about today I mean Dustpaw doesn't like you and all but I don't hate you but I have to pretend to hate you s don't take it hardly ok? One day I'll tell him I don't hate you and I'll be fine once again.

Sandpaw… why don't you just tell him that speak your own mind?' Firepaw mewed back to her. 'He'll probably understand you.'

'No he won't because I think he likes me and he thinks I like him but I don't, that would hurt him so much for me to do that to him it would break his heart and I can't do that to him he's my friend, even though he doesn't think that, he thinks I like him. She meowed sadly. 'Goodnight Firepaw'

Firepaw fallowed her to the den and curled up next to the sleeping Graypaw.


	5. A broken heart

A/N: I hope for this chapter and the rest will be longer then the first ones I made! And sorry that I'm not doing Tigerclaw being bad I thought that would be copying the book too much, but you know that

Chapter 4

Firepaw woke up to see Graypaw was still asleep. 'It must be dawn…' he thought. He stepped outside into the warm Newleaf day. The sun was shining and he could hear birds chirping happily. 'This will be a good day for hunting!' he thought. Then he just realized that he had no mentor…who would train him? Then he remembered the dark, confusing night before when Sandpaw told him everything about her and Dustpaw.

He decided to go tell Bluestar of his concern. He looked around to see if anyone else was awake. He was the only one… he turned back to the apprentice den to see Sandpaw get up. 'Oh, hi firepaw nice day isn't it, well I'm joining the dawn patrol, see you later.' She meowed calmly.

'Ok Sandpaw' he said surprise that she'd be talking to him after last night. Had she told Dustpaw he wondered.

He stood outside of Bluestar's den. 'Come in' he heard Bluestar mew.

'Um… hi Bluestar I just wondered why I don't have a mentor?' he stammered while asking his question.

'Oh yes your mentor, lets see who is free…Darkstripe…no not for you, Longtail… too young and inexperienced, Runningwind, no… Willopelt nope don't think so, Mousefur, good warrior but I think she can have a different apprentice when the time comes, ah yes Firepaw I will be your mentor, ok?'

'Yes Bluestar.' Firepaw mewed while dipping his head. He stepped out into the warm breeze. He yawned and realized he didn't get much sleep last night with what happened with Sandpaw. Suddenly Graypaw came out of the apprentice den, Firepaw raced of to tell him the excellent news on who his mentor is. 'Hey Graypaw guess who my mentor is.

'Who, who? Tell me now I want to know badly! Tell me please.' Graypaw whined

'Ok, ok I'll tell you, my mentor is Bluestar!' he yowled.

'Quit people are sleeping you know!' he almost forgot not to yowl back.

It hade been almost a hole moon since Bluestar told she'd be his mentor, and Sandpaw seemed to be talking to him more and more each day, once she even came to eat with Firepaw when Graypaw was out hunting with Lionheart. Firepaw began to wonder how Dustpaw was reacting to this. Then one day something so bad happened to Dustpaw, Dustpaw would not forget this very easily.

Ravenpaw another apprentice came rushing into camp yowling: 'Redtail… Redtail he…died fighting a cat at the border.

Bluestar came out of her den, and meowed 'what happened, and where is the rest of your patrol?

'Readtail… he died and Tigerclaw is bringing him back, we were on a border patrol and we saw Riverclan cats, Oakheart and Redtail were fighting for their clans and then rocks fell on them, Oakheart died first then… well Redtail managed to get out of the rocks but he didn't last long before he left for Starclan.

'No, no he can't die I'm his apprentice this can't be happening.' Dustpaw wailed.

Sandpaw's POV

About a moon had passed since Redtails' death and Dustpaw was devastated. 'Um Dustpaw do… do you like me? Sandpaw asked him while stammering nervously

'Of course I do Sandpaw.' He meowed back to her

'Well I'm sorry but I don't like you back, the problem is you hate Firepaw I on the other hand don't, you hiss at him as he passes by, you growl at me if I even talk or look at him, I can't stand it, it hurts me to know my best friend since kithood, is mad at me because of the friends I make are the ones you hate, so come off of it, I'm sorry but I can't love you after that.

Dustpaw was to stunned to speak he just sat there looking upset, Sandstorm never looked back but went to tell Firepaw what she had done to her ex best friend.

Sandpaw went up to Firepaw and asked to talk to him alone. **(Graypaw was with him)**

'Firepaw I did what you told me to do and now he's upset and depressed, what should I do?'

'Nothing Sandpaw It'll just make things so much worse.' Firepaw mewed calmly.

Firepaw's POV

Bluestar stepped out of her dark den and meowed ' Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please come sit beneath the highrock for a clan meting. A new deputy must be appointed she meowed. And I shall name the new deputy. I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Lionheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan.

Firepaw decided to just go eat beside Sandpaw after sitting with Redtail. 'Hi Sandpaw' beautiful day.'

… 'Oh rite of course.' She mewed

'Sandpaw what's on your mind?' he meowed back to her

'Oh nothing, nothing everything is fine I got what I wanted. (Almost) She whispered

'What did you say Sandpaw?' he meowed but she was already walking away, he didn't bother to go after her she was having a bad day.

When he went to sleep he noticed that her nest was closer to his then ever before. When she came in her pale ginger pelt was almost touching his. He thought for a long time then it hit him like a cat catching a mouse.


	6. Tigerclaw and Goldenflower

A/N: Here I started it again since this is my story with the most reviews and every on loves it.

Tigerclaw is now young Firepaw's mentor. Firepaw woke up. Sandpaw loved him. He was dumbfounded by the thought. He walked out of the den. Sandpaw followed him out then saw Dustpaw. So she ran off. 'Sandpaw must be having another bad day.' He thought. Graypaw then pranced out of the den. "Sandpaw had a big fight with Dustpaw. And now Dustpaw is being nice to me!" He mewed. Tigerclaw walked into the clearing.

He looked injured. "Darkstripe he… he injured me. Betrayal! Betrayal no, no." Tigerclaw collapsed. Spottedleaf rushed to his aid

" He might not make it. Darkstripe must pay for this. He must"

Firepaw stared in disbelieve. He could not believe that Darkstripe would do such a thing. He looked at Graypaw. They were both too stunned to talk properly.

"Ah no, erg what is going on?" Firepaw mewed strangely.

"I don't know Firepaw. Tigerclaw is sort of your mentor. What will you do with out one?"

"Maybe I will get another one." Firepaw meowed still stunned.

Tigerclaw was moved into the medicine cat's den. Spottedleaf was working as hard as possible to get him healed so he can be healthy once again and return to his regular duties.

Bluestar rushed out of her den to see what had happened. She was furious when she heard what happened. She banned Darkstripe from the clan. If anyone saw him on Thunderclap territory he could be killed if Tigerclaw died.

Goldenflower rushed to Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw. No don't leave you have to live to see your kits be born." She cried.

Everyone gasped. "Kits?" Bluestar mewed.

But Goldenflower did not care she was crying for him to live. Everyone wounded before who the father of Goldenflowers kits would be. According to Spottedleaf the kits were not due for quite a while yet. "You must" Goldenflower was yelping with tears in her eyes.

Cats were telling Goldenflower to let Spottedleaf to do what she could. But Goldenflower would not leave his side witch was a pain for Spottedleaf. Finally after many painful moments for Tigerclaw she left him to go make dirt. Spottedleaf was finally alone. Tigerclaw healed but the clan was in an uproar of madness and confusion.


End file.
